


She/Her

by lemonancy (homestuckatlaw)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Trans Female Vriska Serket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckatlaw/pseuds/lemonancy
Relationships: Vriska Serket & Vriska's Lusus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	She/Her

Your name is **VRISKA SERKET**. Everyone who calls you that name hates you.

You are a master of **EXTREME ROLE PLAYING**. Your FLARP character takes the name of real-life figure Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. You think names are important. You wish you got to have more fun with roleplaying the person Mindfang actually was. You’ve had to be the Clouder for most of your recent campaigns, including the one for the boy who hates you, because of one small problem.

She is **VERY HUNGRY, ALL THE TIME**. Every night, close to sunrise, you join Her for your daily appointment where She consumes the **FLESH OF YOUNG TROLLS**. **ORCHESTRATING THE DEMISE OF THE IMPRESSSSSSSSIONA8LE** , like the dead girl who still hates you, has been the most consistent and reliable way to obtain **SPIDER FOOD** , so you continue to do it. 

You're something of an **APOCALYPSE BUFF** , which is something you can be on Alternia. Your fascination started the moment you realized that if you fail to feed Her, you're not only risking death by Her hand, but by drone execution, and so you got some pointers from a freak who hates you. You have made sure to wire several **DOOMSDAY DEVICES** , which you constructed for yourself and not to give to your ex who hates you in the only way you don't hate him, to your lifespan using hacks stolen from a hacker nerd who hates you in some archaic programming language that you don't understand. Perhaps it was given by some form of **DARK PROGNOSTICATION** , like the one you used to have before that blew up in your face. Just some humor while we calibrate the gallows.

Not that you could do much programming, now, with the loss of your **VISION EIGHTFOLD**. You're still getting used to the new robotic arm that you got from your neighbor who hates you, if you'll pardon the pun. It really makes you feel like a true gam8lignant, one of the noble scoundrel of the seas, particularly the legendary Aranea Serket, the Marquise, who traded 8lows with His Honorable Tyranny himself! The Marquise was only defeated by the direct hand of Her Imperious Condescension. But the eyepatch just reminds you of how blind you feel now. That's why you did that thing you regret to Terezi Pyrope, who hates you.

Terezi, who hates you.

You won’t tell anyone, but you deserved it. You deserve all of the bad things that happen to you. You knew from consulting various BLACK ORACLES that nothing could have avoided this. It was odd that they delivered a correct prediction though, given their usual **PUZZLING GUARANTEED INACCURACY**.

She says that your habit of CROSSDRESSING and TELLING THE FOOD YOU'RE A WOMAN is **BORDERING ON FETISHISTIC**. You wonder what you did to deserve such **TERRIBLE LUCK** to getting caught having to take care of Her. No, that's wrong. You don't wonder. You know what you did. You know better than to think that people like you get to be happy.

The harsh Alternian sunlight that you forced your only friend to endure because you couldn't tolerate you looking weak when She's watching is beginning to seep into your room, which means you have to go feed Her now. You take a deep breath, exhale. Breath, exhale. _Breathe, then exhale_. And again. And again. Again. Again, again, again. After the eighth breath, She speaks.

WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU  
YOU STUPID BOY  
GET DOWN HERE  
BEFORE I STARVE

You scurry down the stairs, and brace yourself to not think about Vriska. Because with Her, your name is VVVVVV Serket, and you're definitely a boy.


End file.
